battleofthesystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Stream of Story
The story, which is about 100 (Or more) episodes long, featuring several different arcs, from after the Negativitron's destruction (The first episode is set after this) to the death of Delgatron X (Which should be on the last arc The Negativitron Returns Arc The arc begins in space, with a destroyed Negative Planet slowly orbiting the sun, Delgatron X's ship flies into the scene, suddenly, 3 Meanies come out of the rubble and see Delgatron's ship, they point out that thier master needs to be revived, some Decepticons (Nightmare Starman, Mecha Nazo, Sideways he betrays them and a suddenly revived Super Yaridovich, they greet the Meanies, where the 7 make thier way to the head of the Negativitron, Mecha Nazo drops a Max Revive (From the Pokemon games) into it's mouth, where it starts to activate, it thanks the Decepticons, who lable a Decepticon mark on him, he then does his work of recreating Copernicus and his army of Meanies, they build a computer that transmits to Delgaron's computer room (Vector's voice is then heard saying 'Find the computer room' in a speaker), the Negativitron transmits to Shockwave, who tells him to start attacking Craftworld on Delgatron's behalf, the Negativitron is successfull bringing Da Vinci's hideout to it's knees, but then Sackboy arrives and saves Larry, but is unable to defeat the Negativitron, Larry seemingly calls the Mushroom World heroes, who arrive 'just in time', but are then outnumbered when Copernicus and an army of Meanies arrive, but the presence is stopped by the Autobots, who attack and defeat the Meanies, Optimus Prime thanks Meta Knight (Who was secretly an Autobot) for the backup call, but the Negativitron has his own backup (A bunch of Meanies and some Decepticons), the Autobots escape in thier ship, and make thier way to Victoria's lab, which was also attacked, but this attack was led by Bowser (Who has also joined the Decepticons), the heroes are stalked by Decepticons, they manage to save Victoria's life and fly over and rescue Clive and Eve (Whose date was ruined by Decepticons) at the Factory of a Better Tomorrow, they then arrive at Avalonia, wich has not yet been attacked, Avalon is told of the presence, Eve panics, saying that her Asylum is in peril, but Optimus Prime flies thier ship to the Asyum and puts a shield around it, they then return to base, but are yet again attacked by Decepticons, Shadow, Sonic and Fissure (Another hedgehog) then go missing Energon Hedgehogs Arc The arc begins with Sonic waking up to see Shadow and Fissure standing in front of him, they are glowing green and Shadow's red fur becomes blue, Sonic asks what has happened, Fissure replies that they fell off of Huge Spaceship (One of the 3 ships that were attacked by Decepticons) and became new beings what Fissure calls Energon Hedgehogs, Fissure then states that a war will begin now, later, they save the lives of Red Flash and Cici the Cat, who have been attacked by Decepticons, Red Flash claims that they didn't need help, they both suddenly glow green, Fissure says 'You are both now Energon Hedgehogs', but Cici explains that she is a cat, Fissure replies that a new era of Energon beings has begun, later, they find Drew under attack, the other Energon beings join the fight, only to be saved by Purity (A hedgehog), Rocko (A Feraligatr) and Spicy (A Cradily) Fissure greets them and claims Rocko and Spicy are two of his friends, Purity says 'Don't forget me' and kisses him, he faints, later, Spicy and Rocko say they must go on a mission, as they got a message from 'Optimus' (Who turns out to be Nemesis Prime, who lures Spicy and Rocko into a trap), Fissure then gets a distress call from Rocko, who reveals that they has been trapped by Decepticons, Fissure mounts a rescue mission, Sonic, Drew, Red Flash, Cici and Purity accept, but Shadow says 'Do we kick some butt?', Fissure replies 'Yes', so Shadow also accepts, at a warehouse with a Decepticon mark on it, the Energon heroes enter and encounter Rocko, Spicy and Silver (Who was also caught), Nemesis Prime then appears and is told to eliminate the Energon Heroes and the prisoners, so Nemesis sends Rogue Meanie, Metal Fissure, Cyber Sonic and Nega to attack, but the Energon Heroes defeat them, so Nemesis calls for backup, which turns out to be a Kuribo's Shoe, Pork Tank and Freezerburn, the Pork Tank transforms into Tanker and attacks, as does Freezerburn, Mecha Nazo appears inside the Kuribo's Shoe, but still, they are defeated, Silver breaks the net and tells Rocko and Spicy to escape, Rocko says no, but Spicy just takes him away, Nemesis then corners the Energon Heroes (Silver also having become one), but Spicy flies down and defeats Nemesis, who tells the Decepticons within the warehouse to escape, the Decepticon mark turns into an Autobot mark, Diomus Prime picks up the warehouse on a radar and says 'We've got a new base already?' Optimus puts it on screen and sees the warehouse, with Sonic and Co on the screen, then Diomus manages to hack the transmitter to only respond to Autobot transmitters Traitor Arc The Arc starts with Sideways, thinking about something, then Diotron (A clone of Shadow and Diotron X)﻿ comes up behind him and asks what he is doing, meanwhle in space, Dark Matter and Smithy are plotting on how to defeat Mario, they suggest reforming the Great Shy Guy Army and Smithy Gang and fuse them together, becoming the Dark Smithy Gang, they are suddenly attacked by Shadoo (From Dawson and Cliff), he flies past Dark Star until he finally reaches the Mushroo World, where he is lost and is attacked by Decepticons, whom defeat him, he then joins, later, Maxmillan (A Black Mage) prepares to build a transmitter from the Autobot base to his home, back at the Decepticon base, Diotron tells Delgatron that he is going somewhere, he later arrives at a field, where he thinks abou what side he should be on, meanwhle, Delgatron X is looking at his Dark Star Sword, he wonders where the Light Star Sword is, back to Diotron, Diotron thinks 'If I help the Decepticons destroy the Mushroom World, I won't be able to see some of my friends again', he then decides to betray the Decepticons, he returns to Delgatron's ship and steals the Dark Star Saber, which turns into the Light Star Saber, he escapes, later meeting some Autobots, he gives Diomus the sword, he has some sessions chattng with Decepticon, Thrust, telling him to rejoin the Decepticons, Diotron makes up his mind and steals the Light Star Saber, retuning it to Delgatron Oxerpia Arc The Arc starts with Sideways﻿, thinking again, a shaded character knocks him down, Diotron, who is talking to Nika, is attacked by the same shaded figure, who reveals himself to be Doomsday, who only serves 'Commander' Delgatron, Delgatron then arrives and tells Doomsday that he now leads the Decepticons, later Shockwave alerts Delgatron that they have found a planet with Energon, they realise that it is called 'Oxerpia', he sends Skyscream X, Cyclonus, Kazuwrath, Carter and OmegaGirl to it, they find Rakel Desert, they take down Bouldane, and take over the underground facility, Cyclonus then calls that the facility will be thier new base and that they will build a space bridge (Teleporter) here, Skyscream then attacks him and they fight, only to be attacked by Lord Hydraxis, who later decides to join thier cause, he informs them that he knows where the Energon is, he tells Hydraxa, Bouldane and Clone Midbus to guard the base, they get the Energon and a hoard of 'Chrono Gems' and take it all to their base, here they send it all to Delgatron's ship, where they all return to Primal Arc The Arc starts with Hydraxa and Bouldane, cornering a Autobot, Yugi the Fox, who has an Energon crystal, they cature her and return to base, where they take all of her personal belongings, excluding her trousers and some pocket lint (Which they throw at her), they close an unbreakable cage so Yugi doesn't escape, Nightmare Starman appears, and takes her to the Ettherrial Dimension, where she tries to escape, but all doors are locked, Nightmare Starman then gets out a Memory Eraser and tries to put Decepticon memories into her mind, but it fails, he notices that he only boosted her hate Autobots to the verge of her turning against them, she then gets a Decepticon mark on her trouser leg, they then﻿ return to the Decepticon base, later, Nightmare Starman meets up with Delgatron, who was attacked by Primal Delgatron and his Primal Dialga, he tells Delgatron that he has an idea of how to get a boat load of new Decepticons, he gets a Pokeball and shows him his Primal Heatran, who tells Delgatron the plan, capture all 5 of the Sacred Primal Legendary Pokemon (Mew, Genosect, Celebi, Jirachi and Deoxys) to obtain the leader of all Primal Legendary Pokemon, Dark Arceus, Delgatron manages to obtain all 5 Pokemon, Delgatron and the other 7 then make thier way to the Tri Stage, where Primal Delgatron is, he doesn't let them pass, but the Primal Pokemon knock him out the way, Delgatron gets a Cherish Ball ready, when the five Pokemon make light, Dark Arceus then appears and Delgaton captures him, Primal Dialga then kicks Primal Delgatron, who tries to destroy them, but they all use thier strongest attack (Fusion Cannon, PSI Death Breaker, Magma Storm, Ect.), they all then return to base via teleporter, where the remaining Primal Legendary Pokemon await Pre-War Arc The Decepticons have declared war upon the Autobots, and the Decepticons are prepareing﻿ and choosing who to fight, meanwhile in space, Devil Starman plots on how he will rule the universe, he meets Delgarton Z, who recruits him and his army , they make thier way to the Mushroom Kingdom and attack Delgatron and Nightmare Starman, Nightmare and Devil get into an intense fight, then Devil unleshes his army of Starmen to kill Nightmare and Delgatron, but Nightmare Starman sends out his Primal Heatran and his Primal Terracion, who both manage to do a great deal of fighting, he makes them return into thier Pokeballs, Delgatron then fires his Fusion Cannon at Delgatron Z, who is lauched into Devil Starman, they then say that they will return, later, Delgatron and Nightmare find that all the Decepticons have chosen thier opponents and are ready, they then make thier way to the battlefield War Arc Optimus and Diomus﻿ (And a hedgehog) confron Diotron, Master Mecha Static and Delgatron X, who attackfirst, Optimus tells the Autobots to return fire, a giant battle then ensues...